


Poor Company for a Long Road

by Pokegirl3000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Desperation, Hate Sex, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokegirl3000/pseuds/Pokegirl3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having spent months in isolation after the death of his brother, Yasuo the wanderer is exhausted in his travels. When his drop in defences allows an Ionian-hating Darius to strike him down in battle, how far will he let himself be degraded to quench the Noxian's thirst for victory? Or rather, how much of that victory does he take for himself? PWP smut, male x male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Company for a Long Road

Yasuo had been wandering for a long time. A very, very long time. The wind meandereing around the boughs of the dark woodland trees blew into him as if telling him to stop, but he would not listen to it. After all, that's what Yasuo was now. A wanderer. Seeking answers and vengeance on the one who had pushed his life to be how it was now. Lonely and cold... He had been training from the early hours of the morning to the end of the afternoon. Now that the sun was setting and the scene beneath the canopy was getting darker, Yasuo only wanted to march onward until he could find somewhere to sleep. 

It was only when he reached the serene spot of a babbling stream that he paused in his hike through this mountainous region. The quiet bubbling of the water over the pebble bed and the wind rustling through the leaves were welcome sounds. Almost like company. Sometimes he wondered whether his brother's spirit was drifting through these places, filling him with determination and energy as he sat with nature, bringing his flask to his lips. At least the burning sensation of drinking his alcohol was vaguely warming. 

Yasuo may have been a master of the wind, but he wasn't all-powerful. He wasn't constantly aware, and he certainly wasn't in an advantageous spot when the danger was creeping downwind. Having led a raid through the forests to fight at a settlement a day's walk away from a great Ionian city, Darius had been taking a well-deserved break by taking a walk by himself, only to spot a certain swordsman determinedly stalking through the woods and away from his home. Stories of this traitorous man were inescapable, even in the rival region of Noxus. And for battle-hungry Darius, a rejected, exiled, broken Ionian was very tempting prey. 

Darius slipped from behind the tree to the space between boughs, silent as the impeding night with his eyes locked on his target. Yasuo was strong, he knew that. But he was undoubtedly stronger and unafraid of confrontation. The element of surprise was, however, entertaining. It was the heavy thud of his axe when he let the hook gouge into the ground that alerted the other of his presence and set him into action. That sword was in the Ionian's hands in record time, his flask stashed and his stance hostile. Darius stood boldly before him, bulking out to his full size, letting his armour make him appear even larger than he already was.

"So... The unforgiven wanderer is all alone, hiking through the forest, hm?" he observed with a taunting edge to his deep voice, blending in with the breeze. Yasuo crouched a little lower, his brow furrowing and lips pressing into a tight line. "Don't you know that I can smell your treachery on the wind? It's pathetic that all you can do now is run away from your responsibility."

Meanwhile, Yasuo was internally disciplining himself. How had he not sensed this? Why had he not been alert enough to avoid this conflict? Members of his own upbringing he could fight easily; he was clearly the best swordsman of his generation in all of Ionia. But a Noxian like Darius was a different story. He was a brute. His fighting strategy didn't flow with the elements. This man had armour forged of smoke, an axe shaped with malice and a personality fuelled with murderous fire. Now he had the audacity to approach him, taunt him and challenge him. Yasuo was smarter than to be baited so easily. He was tired and hungry, exhausted from his long day. He needed to refuel. He needed to rest. He was not in his best form, and he most certainly did not fancy his chances against a formidable enemy.

"Responsibility?" he bit back, his fingers flexing around the familiar hilt of his sword. "What do you know about my responsibility? I follow the wind and the path to truth. I know what I'm looking for; a wanderer isn't always lost." Merely being around him made his blood boil. It was thanks to his kind that his reputation had been brought to ruins in the first place. The way that Darius merely smirked and lugged that heavy axe over his shoulder with ease overconfidently only served to remind Yasuo for the thousandth time why he hated Noxians so much.

"Let me guess. You carve your own path." Darius' voice was nothing short of mocking. His axe came down to rest across his hands, letting the heavy, deadly blade rock through the air as he advanced. "I can't leave you out here alive, coward. The bounty for your head is... sizeable." He could see those steely eyes sizing him up at a lightning pace; he was trying to determine Darius' actions as the Noxian did the same. The tension hung in the air like static before a storm. Yasuo was practically unreadable, but that wasn't enough to put Darius off the kill.

He raised the axe with a shout through his grin, his body pumped and ready to fight. Yasuo sprung back and out the way before that huge Noxian could even lower his arms again, striking up a wind wall powerful enough to knock him back in his tracks. His slimmer weapon was poised and ready to strike before his call of "Choryon!" could even fade away. Darius' feet skidded in the dirt until he could ground himself, a dark glare shaping his face as he forced his way forward. Axe met sword in a loud clash and eyes met with an even deeper hostility. As much as Yasuo didn't have the energy to fight, he could tell that this arrogant man wouldn't back down.

"Don't start what I'll finish," he warned one last time. His only response was booming laughter and another swing of that axe. Darius was relentless, chasing Yasuo down each time he tried to jump back, using the airflow to his favour. As he managed to manoeuvre around his opponent he was almost caught with a deadly spin of his axe with enough strength to almost knock the sword out of his hand. 

A heavy boot knocked his legs from beneath him in the second of falter, the gleaming edge of that mainland blade raised aloft. "Oh please," Darius said with a sly taunt, "Your death will be by my hand."

The weapon gouged into the ground where Yasuo's chest had just been, narrowly missing the man as he rolled, leapt to his feet and thrust his sword forward, scoring a deep gash down Darius' chest plate before pelting him with wind again. The axe was blown back with its owner as Darius backed up heavily against a tree. "Kill me?" Yasuo replied, ignoring his conscience telling him not to taunt this man. "You can try. It's just death; nothing serious."

Enraged at the pause in the fight, Darius straightened up and showed no weakness. He weighed up his axe again, preparing himself to strike. "If it's nothing serious, why do you keep running? You're a coward, Yasuo, and I do not tolerate cowardice." With that he was into the brawl again with feet buried into the ground with each step to stop himself being pushed back by all of Yasuo's futile wind attacks. 

As he bore on, each clash of blade was shorter and each opposing slash and leap a little weaker. Darius became bolder; Yasuo's brow furrowed deeper. As the boastful shouts of the Noxian told him to 'Witness true strength' and shunned his silence, Yasuo struggled to hold onto his advantage of agility. He couldn't fight at this capacity when he was so worn down. _'There is no cure for fools, Yasuo,'_ he told himself, leaping back but coming to a halt at his realisation. _'No more running. It's not yet time to die; you can survive this.'_

The axe came towards him with alarming power; Darius's eyes were alight with the fire of war. He truly was in his element. A man made for the battleground... The sharp edge wedged itself into the tree that Yasuo found himself pressed against, its sharp tip just causing a nick in his winged shoulder guard. The strong-spirited Ionian didn't lift his sword to fight back. At first that frustrated Darius; secondly, it confused him. 

Their glare still held one another but Yasuo's had softened. He accepted his defeat, and that baffled Darius. The man who was notorious for being an unforgiven, unforgiving fighter, slicing down his own kind who sought him out, had now rested his sword in defeat to the men that ruined his life? Darius was almost disappointed. "Weak," he spat, blocking his opponents chances of escape with his other arm caging him in, leaning his weight against the tree. "Don't tell me you're ignorant to Noxian battle mantra. With unbeatable power, exploit every weakness."

Yasuo gave a faint, humourless chuckle. "Weakness? I have more strength in spirit than you could ever hope to have, Noxian." It was a sincerely hostile reply, but the calm and downtrodden tone of Yasuo's voice made Darius raise an eyebrow rather than merely swipe his head clean from his shoulders right then and there. Yasuo sighed, blinking slowly to break the eye contact. "My honour left a long time ago. I don't pretend to be an almighty opponent. I know my limits. But I will follow this path that your people have forced me onto until the end. I've got to be one step ahead of the past..." His voice trailed off as his mind went back to his brother. Killed by his own sword... His own kin. He had no family now. No friends. All he had was his own destiny. "I will not forget who I am. That's why I don't fear death, Darius. My purpose is far deeper than that."

Darius was quiet. Calculated. He really wasn't a man to tolerate some spiritual, emotional monologue. However, he did detect a latching point. A weakness which had to be exploited. He eased his axe out of the tree and showered his opponent with splintered wood in the process. He saw those soulful eyes glance up to it with an unreadable expression. Probably preparing for his inevitable death... 

Darius turned the axe around and brought it closer, pressing its rounded hilt against Yasuo's throat, forcing his head up to meet the gaze of his oppressor. He pressed harder, harder until Yasuo made a sound of choking. Nearly enough to warrant an escape response. "So, what you really mean to tell me is that you're very, very lonely," Darius probed, speaking slowly and purposefully. At first Yasuo had no reaction as he was too focussed on trying to maintain any form of strong opposition while struggling to breathe. Slowly, he studied Darius' face before dropping his eyes again, realising what he said was true. 

Darius pressed harder, crushing his throat painfully enough that Yasuo raised his sword to try to fight him off one last time. Before that attack could even develop, the Noxian deftly brought the axe down and knocked the sword from his hand, kicking it far away into the trees. He dropped his own axe to the floor behind him, for what better satisfaction was there than to beat a defenceless man with merely his own hands? An armoured forearm took the place of his axe hilt across Yasuo's neck, leaning in with substantial weight, close enough to threaten the defeated man with the beat of his breath against his face.

"How lonely you must be, wanderer..." he continued, letting Yasuo bask in how truly discontent with his situation he was. Boring the hole in his heart deeper. Bringing out his pain and his weakness. "No support. No guidance. No friendship. I bet the only warmth you can get is drinking your sorrows away, knowing that you are the guilty one. I bet you struggle to sleep at night, knowing that you are the one who ended your own family line." Yasuo was slumping a little beneath his press, his breathing uneven and shallow, rasping in his throat. He refused to meet his gaze now, clearly too hurt by his own inner demons. The darkness which had quickly seeped through the forest from the finishing sunset only encouraged Yasuo to sink into his woes faster.

Darius saw this as an opportunity. If he could crush this man's spirit, he could exploit him even more. No one was here to stop him... No one would ever know about how far he could extend his victory. "That's not all you're suffering, is it, coward?" he pressed, lowering his voice. He could see how that affected Yasuo in the way he was now trying to writhe his way out, earning a firmer press and a more strangulating pressure. "It's more that missing company. You miss comfort, don't you?" His other hand pressed against the tree by Yasuo's head, gripping his thick ponytail in an iron fist, closing the walls around him even more. He struggled more, trying to pull the hand away from his throat and trying to splutter out his name. It wasn't defeat that was ruling him now, it was discomfort. It was nervousness. 

Darius laughed darkly and tugged at long, black hair to get a full view of his suffering face. Even in the darkness he could tell that something was not quite natural with the way Yasuo was grimacing. He had plenty of experience in choking his opponents to force out information, but definitely noticing Yasuo's cheeks darken with a flush of colour was not the information he was expecting to uncover.

"D-Darius... You've beaten me, just let me go," Yasuo spluttered, tugging at the armoured arm. Darius was sending his mind down all sorts of dark alleyways. Yes, he was lonely. Yes, he missed comfort. Yes, he missed a warm touch... And the more he thought about it, the more his mind was twisting the effects of having a firm body in such close proximity. This was Darius: the brute of Noxus. Darius with a vicious scar down his face; Darius with so much armour that he appeared more arrogant and selfish than strong and noble. The man with no mercy and no softness. No friendly warmth. Yet Yasuo was still reacting to him.

Darius was none the less puzzled at the stirrings within his own chest. It wasn't attraction. It was cruel and deceitful and sly. Equally, the Noxian warrior hadn't indulged himself in such a long time even though he had many an opportunity. The implications of stretching his victory down another branch was increasingly appealing. 

"You..." he mused, and Yasuo knew he had been found out. He slowly met his gaze once more with the truth swimming in dismayed, dark, embarrassed eyes. Darius made a decided noise and let his opponent breathe once more. As Yasuo gasped for breath he didn't move, giving Darius free reign to remove his shoulder piece and slide it down to the floor. An understanding had been reached. Even though the contempt and distaste still boiled threateningly within the two men, a more primal desire was quickly becoming evident.

There was no resistance from the Ionian man as Darius pulled his blue shawl off him, leaving his chest exposed to the cooling breeze of the night. Even as Darius released him to remove his own gauntlets there was no fuss. And when Darius' warm, broad hand pressed itself against Yasuo's cheek and dragged down his neck, shoulder, chest and waist, there was even a shift of acceptance and the softest hums of encouragement. 

"I never would have expected you to make your weakness so clear," Darius pressed, leaning against the tree again, the gap between their face equally threatening with its new connotation. 

Yasuo knew better to snarl at him or make a witty reply; he was merely feeling blessed that his hakama were so baggy that they would hide his body's rising interest. "You were right. I... miss comfort..." he admitted, taken aback by how naturally quiet his voice had become. "You know that you can get away with whatever you want, 'Hand of Noxus'." With hesitant hands, he gripped onto the edge of a huge pauldron and tugged it with meaning. "Let's just... Make it quick."

He managed to remove one pauldron. His hands skated to the other, watched curiously by the wearer at first, but his furrowed gaze soon migrated back to his face. Darius watched Yasuo as he concentrated, still flushed, on getting his arms free from their heavy coverage. Dubious or not, he was taking that as consent. Strange, twisted consent as heavy armour plunged to the ground with a dull thump. Those hands hovered in the gap, uncertain and in disbelief that he had let himself fall to this level. There was no charm between them. No magical force flourishing emotions. There was hate, caution, and desperation.

Darius himself removed his breastplate with practised ease. Very soon his top half was open to the elements with only his red cape draping around his shoulders and down his back, billowing out in the wind. Both their bodies were scarred from years of battle. Both of their muscles were strongly defined from endless hours of training. Yasuo's hands slid up to Darius' shoulders as he gave him a glare filled with conflicting emotions. Darius, however, didn't have the patience for his impish hesitance.

Their lips met with a strong, competitive press. At once, Yasuo could feel guilty warmth spreading through him. His eyes were immediately closed as he tried desperately to block out the fact that the person whose neck his arms were carefully snaking around and the one stepping up to press him against this tree was a Noxian. A notorious Noxian at that; a man, and a man he held no such feelings for. But Darius had such a powerful natural dominance that he didn't want to fight it. He let himself be consumed by that strength, gradually gaining the confidence to kiss him harshly. To open his mouth, to charm him into giving him more. To thread his fingers up into the hair at the nape of his neck and grip on, tilting his head further, pulling back so briefly to gasp in a wet breath before closing the gap and diving in again with a grunt.

Darius was quicker still to push aside the implications. He let his thumping heart feast in the heat of the moment, deepening their starving kiss and wrapping a large arm around Yasuo's waist to press their bodies as flush together as he could manage. The other moved from the tree back to his opponent's face, brushing his thumb along the course stubble and pushing him to do more. To let go of his inhibitions because Darius wanted to reap all that he could manage from this bountiful harvest. 

Hot tongues slid together; heavy breaths became resonant with short, gruff, deep moans. Yasuo took as step between Darius' legs, only to be stopped by the unrelenting surface of heavily enforced armour. That must have been so restrictive... He wanted it gone. He wanted any warmth he could get. Anything to push aside the loneliness and satisfy him just for once after these long months of solitude. He released Darius' thick hair and skated his hands over his shoulders to his collarbone, sweeping his fingers against it before heading down. Down to his chest, to his nipples which he swirled around slowly, panting against his oppressor's bottom lip with an open mouth, feeling slick saliva wetting his own. 

The way that Darius glared at him was frightening. He had a challenge sparking in those eyes, but also a heavy warning of one mistake and it would be the last thing he ever saw. Yasuo chose to ignore that gaze; he dipped down and pressed a chaste kiss against Darius' jaw, skating along that sharp line with his teeth grazing his skin. That got a short moan from him; the Noxian's hand slipped down to grasp Yasuo's shoulder. The kisses continued with rousing bites down his neck, to nook between neck and shoulder. There Yasuo kissed incessantly, latching on with his teeth and sucking a mark in, his hands venturing downwards over carved, prominent abs, purposefully tracing down his V-lines until the metal gear blocked his path.

Annoyed at the delay, Darius slammed Yasuo back against the tree. This bastard... Wearing the armour was uncomfortable now. He needed to be free; how he managed to get an erection over him was beyond his sane reasoning. The fact of the matter was that he had, and he needed it to be seen to. 

Yasuo, meanwhile, raised a hand to his own lips. They were hot. Swollen from their heavy kisses. His cheeks were scorching and his breaths were coming short and shallow. One glance down showed a tent in his own gear. He palmed it shamefully as he watched intently as Darius shed his cuisse, polyens, greaves, underclothes...

The Ionion found his bottom lip being attacked by his own teeth as he stared undoubtedly in lust as this warrior stood before him. Even beneath the armour, Darius was a huge man. The royal red material he wore over his privacy was no match for the wind which blew it aside, revealing his true size. This man was all muscle and girth in every aspect. Yasuo felt his heart speed up in his chest and his throat feel like it was constricted even without a powerful arm pressed into it. 

The Noxian was clearly not pleased at being the most vulnerable one. As soon as he could reach any sort of sense through the cloud of lust fogging up his mind, his iron grip was latched around Yasuo's chin, pulling him in for another round of violent kisses. His care for all else was flying away in the wind. He wanted his dominance to be obvious. He wanted his victory to be thwarting. He wanted his sweet reward... He took charge in their kisses, forcing Yasuo's tongue into his own mouth and claiming him as his territory. They both groaned out as Yasuo's hands spread over his bare back, his blunt nails raking lines down and over plains of muscle to spur him on, drive him higher into his excitement.

The knot of the yellow rope securing Yasuo's hakama was soon broken apart and that binding littered the ground along with the armour. In one bold tug the baggy, blue material was down by his shins, kept in place by greaves. As Yasuo felt his way around removing his vambraces, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before any form of his protection would be shed and he would be completely defenceless. Not that he was in a fit state anymore to kick up a fight what with being too caught up in the fact that Darius' hands were bold enough to touch his weeping, solid erection.

"Mmnh..." he moaned out softly yet openly, pulling back from the kiss to shut his eyes and tip his head back, a thin string of saliva clinging to his bottom lip and his chin. That wasn't good at all... But at the same time, that felt incredible. Deep breaths of his opponent brushed hotly over his skin as the grip rested at the back of his cock, unmoving. A single, threatening chuckle made Yasuo peek one eye open in a deadly glare and draw one lip back. The expression was full of his hate and challenge, but Darius knew he couldn't do anything about he. He was weak. Weak, and under his control. 

Grabbing that ponytail again to force their faces to be so close to each other, lips hovering above lips, Darius stroked Yasuo's length slowly and fully. The pants and groans the Ionian let off were embarrassing and desperate, only making him blush deeper. Never one to be so vocal, he tried to hold it back as much as he could... His silence was defiance, and Darius would not tolerate it, speeding his hand up gradually until Yasuo couldn't help it anymore, digging his fingers into Darius' back and producing sounds barely short of whining as his legs subconsciously parted a little more. Darius wasn't devoid of sound himself now, allowing himself to let luxurious, deep moans tug at his throat.

"Touch me," he ordered, tugging his hair sharply to make him cry out quickly, the sound snuffed before it could trail off into a pleasurable whimper. With a tiny nod, Yasuo reached down for Darius' thick heat, touching it hesitantly at first, but a remarkably rough and shame-smashing stroke made his hand close around the length and join in at the same pace that he was receiving.

Darius swore and moved closer so their knuckles were brushing as they touched one another, open lips beating breaths into the other's mouths when they weren't stealing quick, loud kisses and trying to seduce the other to give more. Faster. Both weeping precum and slowly building up to climax. The tips of their cocks pressed together as the heat rose ever higher, any sounds rising in pitch until the tension was so dense in the air that it could be sliced with a blade.

"Stop..." Yasuo whispered urgently, his arching back and delighted shudder betraying his true feelings. "Sick brute... D-don't..." 

That stumble and break in strength made Darius' eyebrow raise and intentions darken. He held his cock too tightly to strike some pain, then let go of it altogether. But his hand didn't yet part from his hair. With a strong tug, he forced Yasuo away from the tree and shoved him into the old stream.

Yasuo fell onto the bank of the waterway, his feet plunged into cold as he watched Darius saunter over to him. His movements sung of swagger and dominance, making no signs of halting as he, too, stepped into the stream, but continued to kneel on the bank either side of Yasuo's hips, pressing his shoulders down into the soft ground. His leer caught the light which reflected from the water as he pressed their arousals together and had his huge biceps tensed either side of Yasuo's chest, bending low. 

"You know, I really hate you Ionian scum," Darius growled, rocking his hips as he glowered and relished his power over the situation. As Yasuo tried to pull his feet out of the water, his knees brushed against the inside of Darius' thighs, tricking his nerves to send jolts of pleasure down to his crotch again. His patience was at an all time low. He wanted to end this... Wanted to degrade this desperate man lower than he had even gone before. 

Yasuo exhaled heavily, his whole body feeling too sensitive for this wait. The river water was leeching his warmth; he hated that so much. He needed to be warm... It was so addictive... "You Noxians think you own everything, but you're so ignorant to the land's calling," he bit back with a laboured voice. "You think you can own me? I alone decide my fate; I won't bow down to a sick, selfish bastard like you."

That pushed Darius over the edge. He pounded the ground with a fist just an inch away from Yasuo's face, pressing their noses together in aggression. The fury within him blazed white hot as the taunt into a battle of power consumed him. "You have the guts to say that to me in your position? I'll make you regret opposing me!" 

He reared up and practically tore the greaves from his opponent's legs, discarding the hakama over his shoulder and shoving his knees up to his chest, then apart. He dragged Yasuo into the water with a face of fury, frustrated further by the victorious side-smile Yasuo was teasing him with. No, this coward could never be victorious. This was Darius' win, not his. 

With careless force, Darius pushed his thick cock deep into Yasuo's body. Immediately he froze, anger subsiding at how hot and tight he was, ignoring Yasuo's shout of pain as he basked in the pleasure. The Ionian's eyes had shut tightly, hands fisting the soft mud of the stream's bank as he tried to fight the sudden agony of such a large intrusion. In some ways, as it faded slowly, the pain was a message. A message of guilt and of shame. A message of disgust from those looking down on him. He deserved to be hurt; he should never have let this happen. But he wanted it now, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself he didn't. He wanted to feel pleasured. He wanted to feel needed.

Darius began to rock slowly, the realisation of _'Why the hell am I fucking this bastard?'_ trying to surface in his mind, but the sensations this body was giving him made him not give a damn about that formality. He had been far too busy for sex for so long... He had forgotten the extent of pleasure it really gave him. Yasuo was arching and hissing beneath him, trying to accommodate his size, brow furrowed in discomfort until Darius made one shift of angle, and the body beneath him briefly seized up.

Yasuo held his breath as Darius brushed against his prostate, bliss bursting through him and overcoming the pain. "Again..." he muttered, possibly too quietly to be heard, but Darius followed the order anyway, rocking his hips as he tried to relax once more. The discomfort melted away; he heat flooded back to him. The water around him made each thrust a little easier to handle... Handling anything in his state was a huge task. 

The next thing he realised was strong hands gripping his waist, using him as leverage to get a deeper movement. Then he heard the heavy grunts and panting breaths of his own and the man above him. He found his own hands were gripping behind his knees, holding his legs up and apart. Then there were moans and there was pleasure, there were hearts beating fast, there was a huge body coming down over him and blocking out the night sky.

There were frantic kisses, deep and messy, heavy and gasping for breath. He hissed out briefly as Darius became rougher and harder, his pace becoming quicker and more confident. They attacked each other's lips in kisses, loud and free, simply indulging themselves in the moment and coaxing out the strongest of reactions they could manage. When Yasuo had to tip his head back and let a loud, encouraging moan burst free, Darius couldn't help but fall for that.

"Yasuo..." he murmured, trying to make his voice threatening but sounding as lusty as he truly was instead, returning Yasuo's favour from earlier and sucking a dark mark into his neck. It stung, but that pain seemed to make it seem even better, the sensation going straight to his cock which was so desperate for attention.

"D-Darius... Touch..." he pleaded, not needing to finish his sentenced for he was already being engulfed by that broad hand, milking him in time with his thrusts. In brief seconds he felt his orgasm rising within him to the point where he was fighting to keep it in and willing Darius to climax first. To have less stamina. To embarrass himself while trying to claim victory in this way. His legs wrapped around Darius' thick waist; his arms found their way back around his neck. His hips bucked up into his hand and his eyes opened to narrow, unintentionally seductive slits.

"Come on..." he willed, but Darius wasn't having it. The Noxian snarled at him, straining his body to move more and make it better. He didn't want to cum first. He wouldn't. He would beat this man into the ground and humiliate him... But it was getting so hard to hold it back now, especially at that face. Fuck... Since when was another man's face such a welcome sight? Flushed cheeks, a slack mouth with dark lips, eyebrows raised as he targeted his prostate over and over again... 

Yasuo let out a grunt as he finally let his orgasm free. He gripped onto Darius tightly with his legs as jets of thick cum shot out and onto his abs, chest, and his opponent's hand. The high swept him up with the wind, clouding his mind as Darius rode it out, very soon reaching completion himself.

With a cruel satisfaction, Darius gripped the man hard and emptied a thick, plentiful load within him. His hips continued to rock, filling Yasuo with his hot seed as a mark of dominance. Of ownership; of triumph. His head hung low as he tried to regain his breath, hair out of place from desperate grabs and swirling breezes.

Yasuo was still floating as Darius sluggishly pulled away, leaving him bare, exposed and exhausted with his rear and feet in the cold water. He felt Darius' release drip out of his body and into the stream to be carried away, the loss of heat and hormones making his temperature drop quickly. Such a shameful sight... He could hear armour being redressed as he came down to earth slowly, bringing his hands down into the water to clean. To wipe the evidence away, as if it were that simple.

There was a sharp blade of a huge axe by his neck when he opened his eyes again. Darius' face had returned to its usual, steely, military expression. "I have my orders," he announced, using the threat of the weapon to bring Yasuo to his feet. "I will take prisoners hostage. Back to camp to be interrogated at noon. After all... Wouldn't it be such a pity to let you be lonely again?"

It was a patronising, taunting tone, yet there was a subtle smile growing on his face. Yasuo wouldn't smile... At least not externally. Guided by the tip of the largest blade to his back, he returned to the tree to redress as fast as he could without seeming hasty. "I guess this story is not yet finished," he replied in the same tone of voice, turning around to walk willingly the way he had come and toward the Noxian camp, only to have his hair tugged one more time, bringing him stumbling back against hard armour.

"What is it that you say?" that deep voice pondered in his ear, giving him another round of shivers. "Oh, that's right. Sleep is for the guiltless. And if you haven't noticed, you have a _lot_ to be guilty for."


End file.
